


Bite Me

by Sempiternia (orphan_account)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sempiternia
Summary: When Murdoc cuts his arm and Rose takes care of it, things get a little dirty.-Vampire!Murdoc AU.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CultMother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultMother/gifts).



> Rose is not my OC.  
> She belongs to Mercurite, creator of "Break Me".  
> Here is a link to that story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10869627/chapters/24145713

Rose huffed as she grabbed the cotton and peroxide from the first aid kit. A shirtless Murdoc hissed loudly in pain as the peroxide was poured gently into the large cut on his arm. The liquid bubbled, clearing out any bacteria that was possibly in the wound. “Fuck! That fucking hurts, you git!” The green man shouted before grabbing his own arm, trying to yank it away. Rose sighed audibly in frustration; “Augh! Maybe if you would quit moving, it would hurt less!” She shoved her hand inside the first aid kit to grab a bandage and tossed it at his face. The wrapped bandage bounced off of his severely broken nose and landed on the floor. Rose stood up, planning to make her way to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. 

Murdoc immediately got up to follow her, and began to smirk. “How about we play a little nurse and doctor, love?” His voice was husky; as it usually was when he tried to seduce her. But obviously, Rose rolled her eyes and quickly her face turned sour. “No thanks, I’m good.” Murdoc then grabbed her shoulders, pinning Rose against the flat surface of the refrigerator. His face was close to hers, as the smirk never left him. “I know you want it, love. Ever since that night we fucked, you’ve always came back wanting more,” his raspy voice was barely above a whisper. Murdoc leaned forward, pressing his pants covered erection against her. Rose clenched her teeth and looked upwards, averting her eyes from his bulge. He got closer towards her ear. “I haven’t fed on a human’s blood in a couple days, I was hoping you could quench my undying bloodlust.”

Rose began to feel herself being persuaded by his words, almost as if they carried her away to another world. Deep red dusted her pale cheeks; she felt herself growing weak. Her core grew more wet with each second. Rose allowed silence to take over her response as Murdoc leaned in, planting small kisses on her neck, before landing a love bite onto her sweet skin. A moan suddenly forced it’s way out of Rose’s throat. “I want to drink your blood so bad, Rose. It’s driving me crazy.” Murdoc almost shivered. She felt her mind fading; all she could think of was Murdoc inside of her at this point. She felt so disgusting for lusting for him, but the way he pulled her in was irresistible. She felt so alive when having sex with Murdoc, it took away the hurt she was always experiencing, he was almost like a drug. Rose couldn’t control herself anymore, and she quickly smashed her lips onto Murdoc’s. 

Murdoc grunted a bit and pushed his body against hers; he trailed his hands up to grab her breasts, and gave them a little squeeze. Rose moaned into Murdoc’s mouth as their lips moved in sync with each others. She clenched her legs together, her core grew very hot, and if it weren’t for Murdoc holding onto her, she would have fell. Her eyes soon were heavily glazed with lust, as Murdoc pulled away. “I knew you’d come around, love.” He said darkly, picking her up bridal style and making his way outside to the Winnebago. Once they arrived inside, Rose was tossed onto Murdoc's bed before he quickly shut the door, locking it.

Rose began to remove her pants when Murdoc crawled over her again, pinning her down against the bed as he kissed down her neck. “I can smell your blood, Rose, and I want it.” Murdoc opened his mouth slightly as his sharp fangs unsheathed, and before Rose even knew it, Murdoc bit into her neck. Rose twitched as she let out a pained moan. Murdoc shivered with excitement at the taste of her blood, he almost whimpered. Swallowing a couple more times, Murdoc slid his fangs out of her skin and licked up a couple drops that he hadn't caught. 

He kissed down her neck, immediately pulling her up to remove her shirt, and he threw it to the side, once it had come off. He quickly yanked her bra upwards, her breasts bouncing slightly as the article of clothing came off. Murdoc immediately went to suck on her right nipple, while massaging her other breast. Rose’s core quickly grew even hotter as her back arched upwards. 

Murdoc leaned up, panting. “You look so cute when you’re so helpless underneath me.” Rose turned her head from Murdoc’s gaze, her blush everlong. “S-shut up.” Murdoc leaned down and roughly pressed his lips against Rose’s. The heated kiss caused the two to grow even more impatient, wanting to go further. Murdoc pulled away from the kiss, crawling down towards Rose’s womanhood. He hooked his fingers around the hem of her panties, pulling them completely off and throwing them off to the side to the growing pile of clothes.

“You’ll be screaming my name soon, love.” Murdoc said in a low voice, and grabbed her thighs, spreading them apart. Rose’s pussy was dripping with fluid. Murdoc smirked, knowing he was doing a good job. He leaned down, spreading her lips apart, and began to lick at her clitoris. “Ahhhh~!” Rose let out a loud moan and began twitching. Every flick of his tongue brought her closer to the edge of absolutely losing her mind. Rose clenched her teeth together to prevent herself from yelling out, the pleasure was almost mind numbing. Murdoc flicked his tongue against her clit, before slipping two fingers into her pussy. As Murdoc ate her out and fingered her, Rose grabbed at the blankets beneath her tightly. “Fuck!” Rose almost screamed as his fingers began moving rougher, and faster. She felt pressure build inside of her, she was about to cum at anytime. Rose could barely let her voice out, “Murdoc, I’m-” and before she could finish her sentence, she whimpered as her fluids squirted out onto the blankets. Rose panted harshly, as she tried to calm herself down. 

Murdoc smirked as he stood up, staring down at Rose; her tongue slightly lolled out of her mouth, her gaze up at the ceiling, she was so exposed. Murdoc wanted to keep it that way, he wanted her to himself, and no one else could turn her into such a lewd being, other than himself. “Such a mess you’ve become. Do you want me to fuck you that badly?” Those words almost made Rose yell out what she really felt, she couldn’t control herself at all. “Please fuck me, Murdoc! I can’t wait anymore…” Murdoc unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing his large, yet erect cock. He then crawled over her and positioned his cock at her entrance. Rose began to grow impatient as he rubbed his cock over her clitoris slowly. “Put it in, hurry up.” She whimpered. Murdoc then slid himself into Rose roughly; the two moaned as Murdoc began vigorously thrusting into her. Rose dug her nails into his back, slowly dragging them down. Murdoc sighed, the pleasure was intense for him, his arms began feeling weak; but he steadied himself as he thrusted harder into Rose. 

Rose’s eyes rolled upwards, and her tongue fell out of her mouth. She felt like she was turning inside out. Saliva slowly slid down her chin, and onto her neck. “Murdoc..” Rose whispered. “Fuck, I’m close…” Murdoc grunted, and without warning he reached his orgasm as his seed squirted inside of Rose. Rose sighed loudly as she came once again onto the blankets, and some got on Murdoc as well. He pulled himself out of her, Rose whimpered a bit as his cum leaked out of her womanhood. Sitting up, she noticed Murdoc was standing and that he was far from flaccid. “Suck it, now,” He ordered. Rose almost jumped towards him as she lowered her lips onto the tip of his cock,. She wasted no time on pushing farther down onto him. Murdoc grabbed her shoulders and thrusted into her mouth, grunting. Rose allowed him to fuck her mouth as she moaned slightly. 

His cock eventually reached the back of her throat, Rose felt herself gag a bit but she held herself back. Before Murdoc could cum a second time, he slid his cock out of her mouth and pointed to the other side of the bed. “Hands and knees.” Rose did as he said, she crawled over to the other side of the bed and stood on her hands and knees. Her pussy still was extremely moist. Murdoc crawled onto the bed and positioned his cock with her entrance once again. “Hurry up~,” Rose whimpered. Murdoc shoved himself inside of Rose once again and thrusted at a rough pace. Rose moaned loudly, gripping the sheets tightly. The knot inside of her was building up quickly. Murdoc gripped her hips tightly, and raised his hand to spank her butt a few times. Rose gasped at the attention towards her butt, the stinging pain sending electric vibes through her body. “Murdoc, harder,” Rose moaned; she sighed loudly when Murdoc picked up the pace. Suddenly, the knot inside Rose snapped as she came for the third time that night. Her orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her shaking. 

Cum spilled into her walls for the second time. Murdoc pulled himself out of Rose for the night as he collapsed next to her and immediately fell asleep. Rose collapsed next to Murdoc. She immediately regretted what she had done, again. Murdoc was like a drug to her, he gave her an amazing; yet temporary high, but left her with upsetting regret each time it was over. 


End file.
